


Statement Recorded Direct from Subject

by OrionAstrum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionAstrum/pseuds/OrionAstrum
Summary: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT IM A BAD AUTHORCross-posted on Wattpad (of all places)I'm only on episode 89 (but I have been spoiled for major events)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Reader, Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please send constructive criticism!

The tape player whirled then clicked on and began humming.

"I'll be honest I don't think I should be here."

"Why is that Ms. (L/N)?"

"Well I mean, maybe there was something... odd about it all, but I never had anything happen to besides some weird dreams and feelings."

"As true as that may be, the police do not wish to be the ones to record such things, and they're happy to send people our way these days."

"I suppose."

"Now if you're ready," Jon cleared his throat, "Statement of (Y/N) (L/N) regarding..."

"Regarding my interactions with the former head of this institute..."

"Yes, statement recorded direct from subject, March 16, 2020. When you're ready."

"Well I first met Elias in college, we had an English literature course together and we both sat in the back row. We didn't talk much, but he seemed nice enough. Eventually, we were assigned group projects and I was assigned as his partner. We became pretty good friends after that, we talked pretty often and I'll admit that I had a bit of a crush on him."

Jon let out a bit of an awkward choking noise but gestured for you to continue.

"Anyway, we were pretty close for a while and managed to stay friends after college until a few years before my research started to take off. I honestly never thought I'd see him again, and I nearly didn't."  
"You see I was running late for work one day, and I wasn't looking where I was going so I just absolutely barreled into a man in my path. I felt so bad and I was honestly late enough that it hardly mattered if I spent a second or two apologizing. So I stopped and helped the man up."

"And he turned out to be Elias."

"Yes, I was honestly extremely surprised to see him again. He looked so different, I mean he looked like the same physically but, well he always had a laidback nonchalance to him before and now he was harder, not in a bad way but different. Also, and this is kind of silly but I swear his eyes weren't that dark. Anyway, we started to talk and I was surprised at how well we got along after all those years. He was so different, so much more mature, I don't know if you knew him at all during college but he was what you might refer to as a bit of a pothead."

"Yes, I had heard that though I never got direct confirmation of it and it is nice to have it confirmed."

"Glad this statement has some use then, though I don't see how that'll help. Anyway, I figured, what the hell, I'll ask him if he wants to grab coffee sometime. To be perfectly honest I wasn't expecting him to say yes, and for a bit, he didn't. He just stared at me, it was almost like he was trying to remember who I was, and all I could focus on was his eyes, they were so, vibrant," you pause a moment as those eyes come back into your memories and a shiver crawls up your spine, "Uh, anyway he agreed to go with me shortly after and we exchanged contact info."

"And I'm assuming you met up after this initial meeting?"

"Yes, a few days after we decided to meet up at a cafe for breakfast and it was pleasant enough that I had hoped for a follow-up. And we met up again and again and finally, we simply had a standing coffee date. It was strange, there were some days that we were supposed to meet that I just knew he wasn't going to be able to make it. Eventually, we started properly seeing each other, that's when things genuinely started getting strange."

"What would you say was the first incident." 

"I'll be honest it started small, I just often felt like I was being watched. It wasn't malicious, it was just… present. Sometimes it was downright comforting. Then I started knowing things, I'm not exactly sure why or how but I could tell you exactly who in my office was dating, or having an affair or embezzling from the company. It- I figured that it was just gossip I didn't remember hearing, at least until the robbery. I- I brought in a copy of the police report for you there though there isn't much to it. I woke up at 2 in the morning, and I knew that I was going to be the victim of an attempted robbery... I called the police, said there was a man near my home with a gun and that he appeared to be messing with the locks. They came as quickly as they could but I knew it would be too late... I was shot in the chest and, well for a solid minute or so my heart stopped. It's strange to think about but I died, o-only for a minute but still, it-it's a bit scary, to be honest. That's when that feeling of being watched went from sometimes to all the time, and the dreams started."

"Dreams?"

"Every night without fail since that day I've had the exact same dream. Eyes, watching me and I know it's the same eyes from the daytime. It should by all rights bother me, but it's still rather... comforting."

"Hmm, interesting but possibly unrelated, did you see Elias again after that incident?"

"That's the thing he was, at least according to a nurse I spoke with, waiting at the hospital before I arrived. Honestly, like everything else, it should bother me more than it does but I just know that whatever told me I was going to be attacked told him the same. When the doctors finally released me as well enough to go home they said that I shouldn't be alone for a while. I'd already been given a rather long leave of absence from my company so I figured I'd just head to my mother's place outside of the city, but then he offered to let me stay with him and, well I just suppose it felt right. So we stayed together, while my wound healed, and then while I looked for a new job, and then we were just, living together. And then came the morning before he was taken away. I remember that morning because he told me something, he told me something without once opening his mouth. He may have been the man I loved and may have been called Elias Boucard, but he was not the man I met in college all those years ago... and that was okay."

"Statement Ends"


	2. Pt2

"Supplemental," Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “The amount of follow up possible for this statement is, less than satisfactory. The police and housing records corroborate the robbery, Ms. (L/N)’s hospital time, and her residency in the house owned by Elias. But besides that, there is, little we can confirm. Elias disappeared under what was supposed to be careful watch and it’s not like we could have asked him about it if he was still there. Both the institute and the police have tried to contact Ms. (L/N) for a followup interview but she has not responded to any messages. I sent Martin to the house her and Elias shared as it is still being paid for by her but there was no one there and the landlord said he hadn’t seen her since she came back after giving her statement. I... hope that her absence and his escape are unrelated but,” another sigh, “that may be too much to hope for… end of supplemental”


End file.
